


Tease

by onebadm



Series: Tease [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebadm/pseuds/onebadm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the evening sun sunk behind the horizon and gave way to the dark, inky night, Waverly had a sudden thought: this was the first time she had been in another woman’s bed. </p><p>or</p><p>The one where Waverly was too nervous to go all the way, so decided to put on a show instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in, like, ten years. Such is the power of Wayhot.

As the evening sun sunk behind the horizon and gave way to the dark, inky night, Waverly had a sudden thought: this was the first time she had been in another woman’s bed. Sure, when she was much younger, she’d been to her fair share of sleepovers; she’d eaten s'mores and watched scary movies she was way too young for, and stayed up too late talking about boys in her class in hushed, excited whispers. Her friends – or, more accurately, the girls who were kind enough to overlook her weird family and pretend she was one of them – would smile in a sort of pitying way, quietly in agreement that sure, she was a sweet girl, but no amount of sweetness would silence the cruel jokes they’d overheard at school (jokes that they sometimes made themselves, even though they felt sort of guilty about it afterwards). And sure, like any girl with sisters, she’d shared her bed when the situation warranted it – a family vacation or the weeks after her Dad’s and Willa's funerals – but this was different. She was grown up now, and she wasn’t in a fusty motel bed or elbowing Wynonna in the ribs as she tossed and turned in her sleep; she was in another grown up woman’s bed, without her shirt on, doing distinctly grown up things that would make her innocent, un-grown up self blush.

“Wave? Are you okay?” Nicole pulled away from their kiss reluctantly, concern and confusion etched across her earnest, pretty face.

“What?! Yes! I’m great! No – no, I mean good. I’m good.” She flushed with embarrassment as Nicole gave her a knowing, amused look.

“You sure? Because I can practically hear your thoughts racing through your head, and whilst they’re always whirring away, they seem louder than usual.” She paused, trying to hide the slight wobble in her voice, like she was trying to mask a sudden surge of insecurity, a little upset that her lips weren’t enough to silence the constant noise in Waverly’s brain.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about,” she paused and self-consciously plucked at Nicole’s bedspread, “- about how I’ve never done this before.”  Nicole’s expression softened, like it always did when Waverly offered a shy confession, or over excited greeting, or breathed.

“I know baby, but we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. This is nice, just as it is.” Waverly arched an eyebrow. She had been called ‘nice’ all her life, and in her experience, nice was never quite enough. Nicole caught the look and clarified. “Well, not nice. Much, _much_ more than nice.” As if to prove her point, she leaned in again and pressed her lips hotly against Waverly’s pouting mouth. This left Waverly dazed, as all Nicole’s kisses did, and reassured her that she was wanted and desired. “But seriously Waves, there’s no rush. I would never want you to do anything you’re not ready for.”

Waverly found it hard to suppress the grateful grin that stretched across her face. Nicole was always so considerate and understanding; Champ was sloppy and eager like a slobbering puppy, and she often found herself daydreaming just to give herself something more titillating to think about.

“You’re far too kind and patient Nicole. I can’t imagine how much of a tease I must be.” Waverly tried to affect a casual, jokey tone as she traced her finger lazily across Nicole’s bare collar bone, but Nicole saw straight through it, like she saw through every front that Waverly tried to put on.

"Yes, you are. But there’s no one else I’d rather be teased by.” She gave her an exaggerated wink, causing them both to laugh and dispel any awkward tension. Waverly leaned in to kiss Nicole’s smiling mouth by way of thanks and Nicole just smiled and smiled, unable to contain the bloom of joy that unfurled in her chest every time Waverly pressed her lips to hers. When Waverly swiped her tongue into her mouth and slid her hands into soft, coppery hair, Nicole sighed and pulled her closer. She rolled Waverly gently onto her back and pressed their almost naked chests together, eager to pen her small, lithe body in her embrace. Waverly responded by letting her legs fall open so that Nicole could nestle in between them.

They’d got to this point many times before: heated, passionate kisses, so slow and wet and full of promise. But before either pushed too far or ground their hips in a way that would lead to something more – and god, how they wanted more and _more_ – one, usually Nicole, pulled back before they went too far into uncharted territory. She was very chivalrous, sometimes to a fault, and always checked in with Waverly. And Waverly appreciated it (she really did) but sometimes she wanted Nicole to push through that barrier of hesitancy and shove her hand in her jeans and be done with it. But Nicole, despite swearing off bi-curious straight girls in her college years, knew that these things required a soft approach. There was always a chance that pushing too hard would lead to panic – like a startled colt, bolting wildly – and a cold, empty bed. And Nicole wanted Waverly to stay, more than anyone she had ever had in her bed, so would make sure to take her time, even when her body wanted to do the exact opposite.

However, right now, with Waverly’s hands cupping her face and her teeth biting down softly into her lower lip, the rational part of her brain was fighting to be heard. She felt herself surge forward, desperate to get closer, like she was desperate to squeeze out every single molecule of air that floated between their hot, trembling bodies. Waverly responded in kind, and Nicole gasped – honest to god _gasped_ – when she felt Waverly’s hips roughly push forward and up into hers. She felt the cold metal of Waverly’s belt buckle press hard into her bare stomach, and the cool feeling against her too hot skin sent a shiver up her spine. Suddenly, the softly, softly approached seemed ludicrous, and Nicole was seconds away from ripping off Waverly’s jeans and fucking her hard into the mattress.

But then, her conscious kicked in and ruined things.

“Waverly – Wave – stop.” The words tripped clumsily from her mouth, and when she saw a flash of hurt cross Waverly’s beautiful face, she instantly regretted them.  “Are you okay with this? Because, I’m not going to lie, if we keep going I'll find it hard to stop.”

Waverly chewed her lip thoughtfully. The quiet ebb of worry and insecurity returned full force, tying her stomach in a knot. “I’m okay. But yeah, perhaps we should cool off a bit. I want this – I really, _really_ want this – but I’m not sure I can, y’know, go all the way…” Her chin dipped down, her gaze falling away from Nicole’s. Panic flared in Nicole’s chest, horrified by Waverly’s sudden loss of confidence and how she had caused it. She should have just kept going instead of constantly overthinking things.

“Hey – hey – Waverly.” She tried to recapture her eyes. “Honey, look at me.” Nicole tipped Waverly’s chin ever so gently, urging her to look at her. “It’s okay. It really, really is. Please don’t feel shy or embarrassed. I’m sorry for ruining the moment.” She really was, and she cursed herself in her head, again and again. However, as quickly as that first moment ruining thought appeared, another far more appealing one cropped up in its place. “But I have another idea, if you’d like to hear it?”

Waverly, who had gone uncharacteristically mute in her awkwardness, quirked her head.

“I know you might not be ready for me to touch you but…how would you feel about touching yourself instead?”

Nicole let the suggestion hang in the air, like a full, milky moon.

Waverly blinked once, and then again.

“What, with you here?!”

“Yeah…if that’s okay with you?”

Waverly mulled the idea over in her head, and Nicole watched her churn it through the cogs of her brain with earnest, hopeful anticipation. She had taken a gamble by asking, yes, but considering how close they’d just got, she felt she didn’t have anything to lose by making the proposition. Well, perhaps Waverly, warm and wonderful Waverly, half naked and softly curled around her in her bed. The nagging pull of self-doubt and worry clawed at her stomach again.

“Okay.”

“What?!”

“Okay.”

A shy but amused smile broke across Waverly’s face as she watched Nicole’s jaw drop open.

“Okay.” Nicole repeated, if only to reaffirm something she very well might have imagined.

 “Okay…”

Nicole narrowed her eyes.

“You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”

Waverly’s smile was all white, sparkling teeth.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”                 

Waverly slid her hand down her soft, toned stomach and reached for her belt buckle. Nicole watched her hand descend, her expression a mix of rapt hunger and tremulous excitement, finally allowing herself to believe that yes, this was happening, and that yes, she was about to watch.

Waverly undid her belt buckle slowly, relishing the naked look of want on Nicole’s face and the way her breathing became more shallow and stilted. She wasn’t sure where this rush of confidence had come from, but she wasn’t about to chase it away, especially when she could feel Nicole’s excited breaths tickle her cheek. Nicole, realising that their position  wasn’t very forgiving for this change in direction, slid off to the right of Waverly’s body, lying on her side with her head propped up on her hand. Without the shelter of Nicole’s long, firm body, Waverly shivered; she wasn’t sure if this was due to the gust of cool air that rushed through Nicole’s open bedroom window, or the thrill at being so exposed and vulnerable under her unabashed stare.    

Nicole shifted against her and squeezed her legs together.

Waverly resumed her task and slowly - achingly slowly - pulled her belt buckle open and popped the top button of her dark, denim jeans. Nicole thought there were few women on the planet (if any) that wore jeans as well as Waverly Earp. She often found herself staring, much like she was now, at Waverly as she stood behind the bar at Shorty’s making conversation with whichever undeserving patron was sat teetering on a bar stool. Nicole would watch as Waverly gave them her full attention, leaning into their conversation attentively,which caused them to feel the flutter of a crush in a matter of seconds (Waverly was undeniably popular with the residents of Purgatory, and it wasn’t because of her pouring skills). Nicole would watch, silently and from afar, burning with a fierce and ugly flame of envy. As the feeling flared and intensified, she would let her gaze drop to Waverly’s firm, petite ass, tightly and perfectly wrapped in a pair of high waisted denim shorts. She found her eyes would usually wander upward to the sliver of bare, tanned skin that peeked in the gap between her waistband and the short, tight crop tops she also favoured and wore so well. Nicole often thought of that flash of honey-brown skin when she was alone and in the dark, and invariably her right hand would descend much in the same way as Waverly’s had done just now.

But Nicole didn’t need a memory, recalled in the late hours of the night, because the real thing was lying right in front of her, and it was more beautiful and breath-taking than any image her lust addled brain could conjure. She watched as Waverly dragged a fingertip across the waistband of her underwear – simple, white cotton panties, of course – and tickled the soft downy hair that grew there. Nicole’s eyes flitted between that lone, lazy fingertip and Waverly’s face; she stared up at Nicole from under hooded eyelids, enjoying the feather-like caress of her own touch and Nicole’s adoring gaze.

Nicole wanted to tell Waverly that she was beautiful, but somehow that didn’t feel like enough. For all her smooth talking and flirting prowess, Nicole found that her words – and all the words in the English language – always fell short in Waverly’s presence. Dumbfounded silence was far more fitting, save for the strained, heady breaths that tripped from both of their parted lips. But when Waverly’s fingers disappeared into her panties, the breathing stopped. They stared into each other’s eyes as fingertips brushed against hot, slick skin – _finally_ , thank god – and both their mouths fell open in a silent sigh of relief.

Nicole was not an inexperienced woman by any means, and despite this being her idea, she wasn’t quite prepared to see this fantasy morph into reality. As Waverly’s fingers moved, slowly at first but with increasing confidence, Nicole watched, utterly entranced by the flush that crept up Waverly’s chest and throat. Her head, suddenly heavy and thick with desire, tipped back against the pillow, causing her eyelids to flutter shut. Her throat lay exposed and Nicole fought the urge to bite down on to the pliable flesh there, lest it interrupt the show Waverly was putting on.

Waverly had masturbated before – of course she had – but this was a completely different experience. Masturbation was something she did by herself to satisfy a base need, and she did it when she either needed to let off some steam, or to finish herself off when Champ had come across her stomach before rolling off her and passing out, leaving her frustrated, grouchy and unable to sleep.

But this – _this_ – was by far the most erotic thing she’d ever experienced. And from the way Nicole’s breathing sounded intermingled with her own stuttering gasps, she wasn’t alone. Waverly’s fingertips moved with renewed urgency and purpose, changing from broad, exploratory swipes to precise, tight circles around her clit. The increase in pressure sent her reeling, and before she could catch herself, a litany of needy moans tripped from her panting mouth. This seemed to trip a switch in Nicole, who couldn’t keep her distance any longer, surging forward to grab Waverly’s face and lock her in a searing, urgent kiss.

Waverly was momentarily thrown off her stride, but as soon as got her bearings, she kissed Nicole back with equal fervour, all lips, and tongue and teeth. Nicole dragged her mouth across her jaw and down her throat. She bit down on the point where Waverly’s neck and shoulder met, causing a brief pang of pain to ripple through her body, before soothing the sting with her tongue.

Waverly’s right hand moved faster but it was half trapped under Nicole’s weight, and when Nicole realised this she pushed herself up on to strong arms, framing Waverly under her torso. She moved her mouth to the other side of Waverly’s neck, careful not to interrupt the rapid push and pull of Waverly’s arm as she left a trail of wet kisses down the column of her throat.

It was all getting a bit much for Waverly, and she could feel that familiar pressure coiled deep between her legs. Sensing that she was close, Nicole dipped her head lower and roughly pulled down Waverly’s white, cotton bra, taking a pink pebbled nipple into her warm, inviting mouth and sucked greedily.

Waverly’s back arched, pushing her breast further into Nicole’s mouth, and she cried out her name in shocked delight. She knew from the way her toes began to curl that she was about to come, and the sight of Nicole’s lips wrapped around her was driving her head first into that bottomless abyss.

As if by some sort of unspoken telepathy, Nicole reached down to Waverly’s jeans and pulled them, along with her now ruined underwear, down and off Waverly’s tanned legs so that she could better angle her fingers for the final push. When she lay there, mostly naked and sweating, begging for her release, Nicole rocked back onto her haunches between Waverly’s open legs. She watched in awe as she saw Waverly’s fingers slip and slide against soft, pliant flesh, finally having room to shift and sink deep inside herself, right to the knuckle.

Waverly would have been embarrassed by the sound she made but she was too far gone to care. She pumped and curled her fingers roughly, wet enough to slide two – and then three – fingers deep inside herself.

Nicole was beside herself. She just stared, openly and hungrily, as Waverly pushed herself harder and faster towards an explosive orgasm. Her legs were beginning to shake and Nicole reached out to grab her knees, grounding her and reminding her that she was there with her. Waverly was moaning loudly and throatily, egged on by the feeling of Nicole’s hands on her and the wet sounds of her fucking herself.

And that was the beginning of the end.

Waverly felt a tide of warmth surge through her body, flooding every nerve ending from her lips, to her nipples, to her clit. Her eyes flung open, keen to see Nicole’s face as she fell forward into a bone rattling orgasm.

When their eyes locked for a fleeting, perfect moment, Waverly’s orgasm finally appeared and she came – _hard_ and with a throaty cry - drenching her hand and Nicole’s bed with a rush of warm liquid.

Nicole couldn’t comprehend the sight of Waverly unravelling so thoroughly and deliciously in front of her, and as the aftershocks of Waverly’s orgasm rippled through her, her expression was a mix of dumbfounded awe and overwhelming, dizzying affection.

“Fuck, Waverly.”

Waverly chuckled lightly, half disorientated by the rush of laughter mingled with the humming of what was hands down, the most powerful and exhilarating orgasm she’d ever experienced.

“That was… _fuck._ ”

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s right hand by her wrist and brought her fingers to her mouth. She sucked greedily and moaned. Her first taste of Waverly was more amazing then she could have ever imagined.

Now it was Waverly’s turn to be dumbfounded.

A brilliant, elated smile broke across her face.

“Come here.” She said, as she pulled Nicole down and on top of her, kissing her resolutely and firmly on her wet mouth.

“Waverly, that was _the_ hottest thing I’ve ever witnessed in my life.”

“Well, that’s just a taste of what’s to come.”

Waverly waggled her eyebrows comically, pleased at her own lewd and silly pun. Nicole laughed and leaned in again, smiling into another kiss.

“Such a tease…”

“Oh, you have no idea...”

Midnight had quietly arrived with neither of them noticing. And as the moon cast a pale glow across the snow dusted hills and mountains that fringed Purgatory’s boundaries, the two women lay in a tangle of limbs, eager to see what the countless nights that followed would bring.


End file.
